tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Piglets (book)
|illustrator= |publisher=Egmont Books |series=Thomas Story Time |published=6 August 2012 |previous=Edward the Hero |next=Percy's New Friends }} Thomas and the Piglets is a book in the Thomas Story Time range. Plot Thomas loves all the farms on Sodor, but his favourite of all is Farmer Trotter's pig farm. As he passes by, he loves to see the pigs play in the mud and to hear them oink happily. One day, Farmer Trotter has exciting news. He tells Thomas that one of his pigs is having piglets. He asks Thomas to collect some soft straw from Farmer McColl's farm. Thomas is happy to do it. As Thomas wheeshes and whizzes along the tracks, he cannot stop thinking about the piglets. He wonders if there is anything else he can get for them. Thomas meets Percy at the Dairy. Percy is collecting milk. Thomas asks if he can get some milk for the piglets and Percy agrees. So some milk is loaded onto Thomas' truck. He thanks Percy and puffs away. Later, Thomas meets James at the Orchard. James is collecting apples. Thomas asks if he can get some apples for the piglets and James is happy to give Thomas some. The apples are loaded onto Thomas' truck and Thomas thanks James and sets off again. Then Thomas notices some children collecting chestnuts in the woods. Thomas asks if he can have some nuts for the piglets. The children are delighted and soon bags of chestnuts are put into Thomas' truck. Thomas thanks the children and puffs on. Finally Thomas rolls into McColl Farm. The farmer is cross because Thomas is late and his truck is full, so there is no room for the straw. Thomas had not thought about that. Thomas says he will quickly take these things to Farmer Trotter and come back for the straw. But Farmer Trotter is not happy either when Thomas puffs back. He tells the blue engine that piglets must have soft straw and they will be born very soon. Thomas empties his truck and rushes back for the straw. He wheeshes past Percy, James, and the children. They all want to know about the piglets. But Thomas cannot stop, he must collect the straw. But when Thomas arrives back from Farmer McColl's with the straw, there are no pigs or piglets in sight. He sees Farmer Trotter at the barn, who tells Thomas that he is just in time. He opens the barn door and Thomas sees the piglets. The farmer scatters the straw on the ground and the piglets snuggle down to sleep. Thomas is delighted and best of all, the farmer named one of the piglets Thomas. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter Trivia * This book is based on the thirteenth series episode, Thomas and the Pigs. Goofs * When Thomas meets Percy at the water tower, Thomas' flatbed has disappeared. Gallery File:ThomasandthePigs38.png Category:Books Category:Thomas Story Time books Category:Book adaptations Category:Dutch Books